Al Caer la Noche
by lvms01
Summary: Lo mejor de las misiones ninjas es cuando cae la noche, no solo porque puedo descansar del ajetreado día sino porque suelen ser frescas. Es, tan solo en esas situaciones, en donde deseo que el tiempo se detenga.


Bueno, en realidad es mi primer Fic. La historia me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza un par de días, así que me dediqué a hacerla. Sé que no muchos son amantes del Shikaino, pero a mí, en particular, me encanta esta pareja.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Al caer la Noche**

Lo mejor de las misiones ninjas es cuando cae la noche, no solo porque puedo descansar del ajetreado día sino porque suelen ser frescas. Ya sea que estemos en la oscuridad en medio de un bosque, donde la única iluminación son las llamas de la fogata, o en un hotel de un pueblo que queda en la vía a nuestro destino, la gran mayoría de las veces, esa problemática rubia se acerca a mí para aplacar el frío que la atormenta. Una vez sentada a mi lado, coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lo primero que me llega es ese hipnotizante aroma a flores que desprende su larga cabellera. Mi única reacción es rodearla en un abrazo, dándome cuenta de lo helada que está su pálida piel. Poco a poco va recuperando el calor, y con eso su problemática actitud, pareciera que el frío congela hasta su personalidad. Cuando la escucho hablando, sé que mi trabajo de devolver la calidez a su cuerpo está listo, pero ella no se aparta de mí, algo que me parece extraño, aun así, no le doy tanta vuelta al asunto. En ese preciso instante, finjo que estoy durmiendo, recostado en el tronco de un árbol o en el mueble de la habitación, solamente para que no me saque conversación, ya que lo único que quiero es descansar. De vez en cuando la escucho quejarse y tildarme de "perezoso" o "vago", mientras siento que me observa con esos ojos azules que derriten corazones y seguramente con cara de reproche.

Una vez que, tanto a ella como a Chouji los invade el sueño, abro los ojos y con pesadumbre me levanto para dirigirme al lugar donde dormiré. Cuando estamos en el bosque, cada uno tiene un turno para vigilar, ella va de primero, luego Chouji y por último yo. Cierro los ojos y la naturaleza me brinda una melodía relajante, con la cual poco a poco me quedo dormido. Un par de horas después, siento como alguien se acuesta a mi lado. Nuevamente siento el aroma a flores y la helada piel. Me coloco boca arriba para que ella se pueda acomodar, ella sitúa su cabeza en mi pecho y paso uno de mis brazos para rodearla. Ahí es cuando me invade un remolino de emociones, que en ocasiones hacen que me cueste agarrar el sueño. De vez en cuando la miro dormir plácidamente, mientras me percato de su tranquila respiración. A veces, empiezo a respirar a su ritmo y rápidamente me quedo dormido. Una vez que Chouji se acerca a mí para notificar que comienza mi guardia, se termina el encanto del momento.

Aunque prefiero las noches donde nos quedamos a dormir en un hotel de un pequeño pueblo, además de poder dormir más, la tengo entre mis brazos más tiempo. Sea como sea la habitación que nos asignen, ella siempre se termina metiendo entre mis sábanas porque el frío la ahuyenta de descansar sola. Lo que me despierta son los helados pies haciendo contacto con los míos, más no abro los ojos, solamente me dedico a colocarme boca arriba para que ella me abrace. Vuelvo a sentir el olor de su dorado cabello, la tranquila respiración, la lentitud en la que su cuerpo agarra calor y las emociones que me invaden.

Es, tan solo en esas situaciones, en donde deseo que el tiempo se detenga, para poder observarla un poco más mientras duerme, para poder sentir su aroma y calor. Si tan solo me armara de valor para decirle lo que siento, para decirle que la amo, quizás, tan solo quizás, ella me corresponda y estos momentos se repitieran todas las noches. Pero no, me acobardo pensando que ella no siente lo mismo y que la aparataría de mí, que nuestra amistad se arruinaría y que estas noches no se repetirían más. Así que, una vez más me quedo callado, mientras deseo que la misión dure un par de días más y espero a que caiga la noche.

Al comenzar un nuevo día, a mi mente solo llega una palabra, que define mi realidad.

\- Problemático.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews y amor, si llega a gustar me animo a escribir más, no solo de esta pareja sino de mis otras favoritas: Nejiten, Sasusaku y Naruhina.

Hasta una próxima.


End file.
